1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device and a substrate for mounting light-emitting elements, and particularly relates to a high-flux (high-output) light-emitting device in which a plurality of LED (light-emitting diode) elements are mounted on a substrate, and to a substrate for the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent increase in awareness toward environmental protection, high-flux (high-output) light-emitting devices in which LED elements are mounted are being used in various illumination devices instead of incandescent light bulbs and fluorescent lights.
Examples of high-flux light-emitting devices include those in which comparatively large-size and high-power LED elements are mounted, and those in which high output can be obtained by mounting a plurality of comparatively small-size and small-power LED elements. The latter are often more advantageous in terms of diffusing the heat source and electric current, luminous efficiency, and the cost per element surface area.
There is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP-A 2004-241509) an LED light source comprising a plurality of LED elements mounted on a print substrate, a reflective plate which has a plurality of apertures provided in correspondence with the LED elements and in which the lower surface is joined to the print substrate via an adhesive, and an encapsulation resin packed into each of the apertures. It is also noted that the reflective plate is composed of aluminum, and is manufactured by press working.